1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly, in particular, to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly used to perform a stable electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
For the sake of increasing the connection strength between a free end electrical connector and a fixed end electrical connector, the conventional method is to connect two electrical connectors by using the corresponding structures respectively disposed thereon. In this case, two electrical connectors can be connected to each other stably, but it cannot ensure whether two electrical connectors have an optimal electrical connection. Thus, an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly of the present disclosure are provided to resolve the technical problem mentioned above.